<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you. by 91bil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331434">you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil'>91bil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nachi has a crush on Omi, Other, Second person POV, unbetad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look on Nachi from his own eyes. </p><p>You.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi &amp; Nachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You want to be an actor.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve always wanted to be one. You’ve wanted to stand on stage. You’ve wanted to stumble about and laugh and <em>live</em>, even as a different person, even for just a few short hours. You’d give up everything to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Everything but him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to you once, eyes soft, and whispered quietly, “<em>Is it heavy?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>You laughed, and turned back, “Hah?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The weight of it all. The weight of this</em>,” he motioned around, “<em>the weight of the world and the tolls it takes. The weight in your heart. Is it heavy?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t have an answer then. You just looked down at the photos in your hands, the ones he took, and smiled. The weight wasn’t so bad with you by my side, you wanted to say. You stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Omi, you ever hear ‘bout a movie called ‘the Fox and the Hound’?”</p><p> </p><p>You’re not sure what you’re curious about. Maybe it’s because you watched a street act about it earlier. Maybe you were just excited about the fox. It doesn’t matter now. What matters is the way his eyebrow quirks up, and the way the corners of his lips followed suit. A smile suits him. You wish he did it all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What’s this about?</em>” He doesn’t answer the question, but he smiles like he has. You turn sheepish as the look is turned your way, and laugh to compensate.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, yanno. Heard some o’ the others talkin’ ‘bout it. Just curious if the big bad Wolf had heard anythin’.” You pause. “Thought it might suit us too. Fox and the Wolf. That’s pretty close, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs and lights up the room. You stare and take a step forward. Your foot hits an upturned board. You stumble, he catches you, and you catch feelings.</p><p> </p><p>It’s weightless when you’re with him.</p><p>You want him to feel weightless around you, too.</p><p> </p><p>You make the promise to reach your dream and take him with you. You’ll get out of it together, and if that’s not achievable, you’ll sure as hell make sure he can reach the end of the tunnel by himself.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what partners do, and you know that better than anyone.</p><p> </p><p>He asks about your dream a lot. You can’t gather the courage to tell him, ‘cause he might agree with the notion that a guy like you doesn’t deserve it, but those eyes make it hard to lie, so you settle for a half-truth each time. You’ll tell him when you join a troupe. You’re close to it. There’s a theatre down the way, a big one, saying that they’re accepting auditions. You don’t really remember the name, but it’s <em>big</em>, and elite. You could make a better life with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” you grab his wrist one day, adrenaline rushing. Your audition was tomorrow. You had nerves to burn. “Lets go for a ride. Just you ‘nd I.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed worried, but you tugged his wrist, and he seemed to sense your excitement. He always seems to cave when it comes to you. Sometimes you trick yourself into believing that he stumbled into love all the same as you, but then you remember who <em>you </em>are, and who he <em>deserves</em>, and you hope he’d have the sense to stay upright.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alright</em>.” He finally said. “<em>Since you’re excited</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You don’t waste another second. The wind will feel good on your face. You looked forward to it.</p><p> </p><p>The pavement felt bad. Losing sight of him felt worse.</p><p> </p><p>You could only gather bits of it as you fell. Rival gang. Angry for somethin’. Too sharp a turn. Too fast a speed. You’re no cook, but even you know that’s a recipe for disaster.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t fear what happens next. You only fear what happens beside you, when you watch him fall all the same, arm extended towards you. You reach back.</p><p> </p><p>It goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should really read things or edit them or anything before posting but this was short and just sort of something I thought to get out of my head. I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>